Bad Day
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Bad days, these happen to everyone, Chihiro is no exception, nothing seems to be going right and will the appearance of a certain green haired man make it better, or worse?


**Bad Day  
**  
Chihiro was so far having a terrible day. Her alarm clock broke, resulting in her waking up late, then, she got scolded by the teacher for coming in late, left her homework at home in the midst of the frenzy, earning her a detention and now, to top things off with a nice little cherry, it was raining cats and dogs outside and she had left her umbrella at home.

She sighed lethargically and sat down at the base of the tree, tucking her legs in and resting her head on her knees. She had tried to run through the rain but it proved futile and now she was now sitting on the muddy ground, soaked to the bone.

"Why did everything have to happen on today of all days?" she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Today. The day that marked the five years since she had left the spirit world, five years since she last saw Haku.

"Five years," she muttered, "FIVE BLOODY YEARS HAKU AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN YOUR STUPID FACE!" she screamed.

She let out a frustrated scream before yanking out the friendship hair band, letting her wet hair fall across her shoulders. She looked at the band for awhile before stuffing it away in her bag, she didn't need another reminder, not today.

She curled up into a ball and started sobbing. The tree was a terrible shade provider and she was still getting soaked, but she didn't have the energy and wasn't in the mood to look for another source of shelter.

She suddenly felt the rain stop pelting against her skin and she peeked out from her curled up position.

A young man with short green hair and dazzling jade green eyes stared back at her with worry and sadness, in his hand was an umbrella that was being used to cover Chihiro.

"You shouldn't be sitting in the rain, you'll catch a cold," he said gently.

Chihiro gasped, her eyes widen to the size of saucers, "Haku?" she whispered, not believing her eyes.

Haku tentatively reached out his hand and offered it to Chihiro.

Suddenly, her eyes harden and she curled up defensively, tucking her head back in.

"Go away," she mumbled, her lips quivering.

"Chihiro," Haku pleaded, "I-"

"I said go away!" she yelled, looking at him angrily, tears streaming down her face.

At that point, she knew she was going to regret it later but really she didn't care, she was in a bad mood and Haku wasn't going to help things now.

She felt the rain start pouring on her again and assumed he walked away but then she felt a strong pair of arms pick her and suddenly all she could see was a white cloth.

She gasped then the shock boiled away and turned into anger, "Put me down Haku! Put me down!" she pounded on his chest.

She was sure her hits hurt but Haku didn't even flinch. She started to kick and flail about but he refused to put her down.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi! You put me down this instance!" she demanded, "You have no right to do this! You have no right to march into my life after five freaking years and just-just sweep me off my feet like this!" she screamed in frustration.

"Not until you hear me out," his voice was firm and left no room for arguments.

She was stunned into silence for awhile, recognizing the angry tone in his voice.

Then, she stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest as refused to look into his eyes as he talked, "I'm sorry for not turning up all these years Chihiro but I have my reasons. Will you take me back?" he asked, no, pleaded with her.

Her features soften but she remained stubborn, "I've moved on," she whispered, it sounded like a lie even to her own ears.

"Rubbish," he called her bluff, "I've been keeping track of you don't think I don't know that. Although you've had your _admirers_," his voice was strained with jealously at that word, "You rejected everyone of them," his voice turned soft and full of love for the girl in his arms.

"I love you so much Chihiro. I know you're young and you may not understand it or know how you feel or even want a relationship at this time but I'll wait. I swear even if it takes a hundred years, I'll wait," he swore.

"Five years," she whispered, her voice sounding helpless and broken, "Five _years_ I waited, Haku, thinking that you'd forgotten all about me, and yet I still waited," she offered him a sad smile, "You're five years late."

She felt him stiffen and their movements came to a halt as he stood there, on the pavement, the ice cold rain soaking both of them to the bone.

Then, with tears still pouring down her face, she leaned up and kissed him, full and proper on the lips, just like she had wanted to do for years. She broke away after a second though, and gave him a watery smile, "But then again, it's better late than never," she breathed and he smiled in pure happiness before her lips came crashing onto his again.

She felt him kiss her back and lifted her higher, pressing their bodies closer together. She felt her tears mix with the rain and suddenly she didn't fell as cold anymore, the ice pelts seemed to have melted into a nice warm drizzle and Chihiro smiled a little into the kiss, placing her hand on his cheek to pull him closer.

They broke apart after awhile and smiled at each other lovingly and Chihiro felt butterflies line her stomach. They smiled again and they leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you," she breathed.

A heart melting grin broke onto Haku's face, "I love you too," he whispered and closed the distance between their lips.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
